The objective of this research is to determine the molecular structure of the synaptic junction in order to understand the nature of the connection between nerve cells. We have isolated synaptic junctions and post synaptic densities via centrifugation methods and characterized the proteins and carbohydrates in these structures. We propose to continue to define the composite molecules and determine those directly involved in the synaptic connection. Ferritin-lectin conjugates will be used to provide a means to localize certain of the component molecules. In order to analyze the secretory properties of CNS synaptic endings, we have demonstrated the release of gamma aminobutyric acid from isolated synaptosomes. In the next year we will continue these studies and examine the control properties of gamma aminobutyric acid release.